wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-63.161.170.100-20130412234238
@Kerry: Cool one! :) I'd offer a suggestion, but I'm not too great at titles... D: (The three are going down an old back road/shortcut to Ponyville that goes somewhat close to Zecora's house) Misty: *sees something in the forest and tilts head and squints, trying to see it* ...Hey, what's that thing over there? It looks almost like it's... glowing! *points with hoof* Ariyah: *looks over there* Hm, I don't see anything... James: *looks closely and twitches whiskers* I think I might see something... I really can't be quite sure wha' it is though... Misty: *looks excited* Hey Mum, may we please go check it out? We'll only be a minute, an' we'll catch right up with you after! Ariyah: Misty, it's dangerous out here! You can't just go alone! James: *salutes* She's, uh, not alone, ma'am! ((Glaring IA4 reference, I know. :D)) Ariyah: *still concerned* Yes, well, for all we know it could be a manticore or something of that nature! Misty: Mum, manticores don't glow. They just don't. That would be weird. Ariyah: *thinks* Well... James: *fluffs up tail* We promise tha' we'll be right back, lickety-split! An' if it DOES happen do be a glowing, violet-coloured manticore, then... *does ninja pose* ...I can 'andle it... ;) Misty: *laughs* Ariyah: *rolls eyes confusedly and sighs* I suppose you could go check it out... But be right back, you hear? I'll wait right here for you. Misty: Yes Mum! Thanks! *grins and starts cantering off the path towards it* James: I thank you kindly, ma'am. :) *looks in alarm at Misty already dashing away* 'Ey, wait up Mist! *scurries after her* Ariyah: *calls after him* I can't understand you, you know, but I'll assume that was a thanks! And both of you, be careful! *rolls eyes in amusement, then reaches up into nearby tree with long neck and starts munching on a few leaves* Meaaanwhile... Misty: *laughs and runs faster after seeing James leaping through the trees to catch up* Catch me if you can, squirrel! ^^ James: *grins and starts leaping faster* Oh, you are so on, little miss! Misty: *screeches into clearing* ^^ Ha, I won—Whoa... O.o James: *bounces over next to her* Wha' is—oh. O.o (They see a perplexed-looking Zecora standing next to a large, light purplish-colored, circular swirling thing that faintly resembles Celestia or Luna's mane and tail the translucent-y sparkly look) Misty: O.O ...W-what is that thing? Zecora: *glances at her out of the corner of her eye and smiles, trying to still keep an eye on the thing* Greetings, young filly; I truly don't know. But if I were you I'd approach it, quiet and slow. Misty: *cautiously tip-hooves a few steps towards it* ...W-what does it even do? O.o James: *hops in front of her* I DO have a bit of a guess, but please don't get any closer, it's quite possible this thing could be harmful! Zecora: Do listen to the squirrel; it may have yet to unfurl. When I first came here it was small, but since then it has grown quite tall! Misty: O.o Okay... What were you saying it was, James? ((Lol, "it's the thing, it does all sorts of things!" :D)) James: *freezes* ...Uh... 'Ell, you see... A good pal o' mine said something abou' a disruption in time/space nearby, so I'm assuming tha' this is most probably it... A portal or wormhole, I suppose... Misty: *tilts head in confusion* O.o Who do you know who would know about that? And more importantly, is it dangerous? I mean, it looks rather dangerous if you ask me, and... *continues talking* Zecora: *eyes widen as she stares at the portal* Young filly of blue, and of gray, may I suggest that you please get away? *starts stepping backwards quickly a safe distance from it* Misty: Huh? *turn head to look at the portal, only to find that "It's expanding!", and her mane and tail feel like they're getting sucked towards it like its a vacuum* O.O S-somepony h-help!!! *tries to gallop away from it, but is slowly going backwards as the force pulling her in gets stronger* James: O.O Mist!! WhoOoA!! *starts getting sucked into the portal* Aah! Jus' h-hang on, alrighty?! Misty: *leaning into the wind* I-I'm trying!! Mum!?! Ariyah: *back on the path* *hears Misty calling* Misty!? I'm coming! *leaps through the shrubbery and into the clearing* O.O Misty!! *starts to go to help her* Zecora: *grabs Ariyah and pulls her into the shrubbery before she starts getting sucked into the portal* For your safety, ma'am, please keep away! I doubt it will stop, no matter what we do or say! It will not help if we get vacuumed in with, to solve this puzzle we must use our wits! Ariyah: *panicked* Pardon me for saying this, but—I don't know HOW that applies here or WHAT that thing is, but we have to help her!! James: *is hanging onto root sticking out of the ground for dear life* 'Them'!! I'm 'ere too! *starts to slip, being a lot lighter and fluffier than the others* Aah!! 8/ Ariyah: Just hang on!!! *grabs a nearby vine and throws one end over to Misty, who grabs it in between her teeth* *starts walking backwards, pulling on the vine* Vine: (Thinking: Muahahahahaha... >:)) *snaps* Misty: GAAH!! *tumbles backwards into portal as James also slips, literally flying into it* Ariyah: MISTY!! *lunges towards portal as it pretty much disappears with a POP!* O.O ...M-Misty?!? James?! Misty?!? *anxiously looks around where the portal was* Zecora: *steps out of bushes, looking around incredulously* ...I really must say, I did not expect it to so soon go away! Ariyah: O.O W-what happened to them, uh... Zecora: Zecora is what I have come to be called. As for the disappeared of your filly and her friend, I am much appalled. To really and truly be honest with you, what that thing was or where it took them I haven't a clue... Although the squirrel said something which I recall, about it apparently being a 'portal'. Ariyah: *still shocked* ...B-but where did they go? Zecora: As I said but a moment ago, what that 'portal' was I do not know. And for where it took them, sadly, I haven't a clue—So readers, stay tuned for Part Two! So there! Took a whole day and a half to write (if anyone added anything in between now and last night, I haven't seen it yet, sorry!) but at last it is finished! :D ~TLM P.S. Zecora: *glances up at fourth wall, then at Ariyah* You know, my friend, it is not my place to say....But I found the whole portal thing rather cliché. Me: Hey! :P